Jealousy
by Simple Joy
Summary: When a new resident comes to PPTH will Cameron confess her love for Chase or just get jealous? chasecameron
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

House was walking to the front desk to pursue his Clinic Duty for the day. He didn't have much to do because his ducklings were off taking a MRI and doing another Tox Screen because he was sure that the 17-year-old girl was doing drugs. He walked up to the nurse and said, "House two thirty-three, write that down," then grabbed a folder and headed off to Exam Room 2.

"Dr. House?" he heard an unfamiliar voice behind him say. No one called him "Dr." House so he was sure that it was a patient, or a patients parent wanting to either thank him or yell at him, both he rather avoid. But, reluctantly, he turned around to face, a doctor.

The mid twenty-year-old looking woman was wearing gray dress pants with black tips of her shoes barley showing. She had a pink lacey top on, that didn't have as much cleavage as Cuddy's usually does. Her long straight hair was a light brown color and she had bangs over her right eye that was cut too short to go behind her ear. Her lab coat made her look tall and she looked very smart with her black framed glasses, yet very pretty at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Clark," she introduced herself and held out her hand to shake House's.

"Who?" Was all he could say.

"Um, I'm the new resident here. Dr. Cuddy told me I would be shadowing you and your staff for two weeks to get use to things around here, she didn't tell you?" Clark asked.

"She doesn't tell me anything, or ask for me permission for that matter," House responded then turned and started back to Exam Room 2. Clark ran to catch up with him then walked steadily behind him. "So what kind of doctor are you planning on becoming?" House asked even though he wasn't interested.

"Neurologist," Clark replied as they walked threw the door.

"Hmm, neurology?" House asked as he popped a pill into his mouth, "So why are you wasting me time this after noon?" he said to the patient.

"Well-"The young man started but got interrupted.

"Wait let's have Dr. Clark take care of you!" House suggested and sat down on a stool.

"What?" She asked House as she looked up from the cart..

"Well, you gonna have to do this sooner or later," House said as he sat down on a stool.

Clark sighed and got up to examine the patient when House's pager started to go off. "MRI must be done," He said then got up and left. Clark followed behind him when the patient stopped her.

"So what's wrong with me?" he asked.

"It's a cold," she answered then left.

The two walked down the hallway and headed towards the three doctors walking towards them, "So what did we find out?" House asked as he walked up to his ducklings.

"All the tests are clean, she's definitely not on drugs," Cameron said looking at Clark.

"But, look at this," Forman said and handed House the MRI.

"Brain cancer?" House asked as he glanced up and realized everyone but Forman was looking at Clark. He sighed and said, "This you're going to be you're stalked for the next two weeks in the clinic. Her name is… uh…"

"Clark," she finished, "I'm the new resident here.

"Yeah can we get back to this now?" House said annoyed.

"Well the cancer explains why she's acting crazy, but not the rash, drowsiness, or the shivers," Forman explained.

"Oh, and the rash is starting to peel, it looks just like a sun burn," Chase added.

"Is it sun poisoning?" Clark asked.

"Can't be," Cameron said mater-of-factly, "Sun poisoning wouldn't be that bad, it has to be an infection."

"Well, she has a point," Chase said nodding to Clark, "It could be sun poisoning and the only reason it's worse than usual is because her body's trying to get rid of the cancer."

"It makes sense," Forman agreed.

"Go rub some aloe on her and tell her parents she has cancer," House said.

"It could be many other things; you just got this idea from a resident!" Cameron said defensibly.

"Okay Cameron, you can do my clinic hours here with the new girl and the rest of you go tell her parents," House and walked off as quickly as he could to Cuddy's office so no one would be able to yell at him again.

"He is unbelievable," Cameron said, she had already started the day off with a ruff start with House, and this wasn't helping.

Chase felt bad for Cameron so he suggested, "Well, I'll take care House's hours and you and Forman can go test for infections if you want."

"Thank you, Chase," Cameron said and walked off with Forman. Chase and her were at a tight spot now and she wasn't sure why he was suddenly being so nice, he wouldn't have done that before.

Chase turned around to Clark, "So tell me about your self."


	2. Chapter 2

House had walked into Cuddy's office and sat in her chair then waited. A few minutes later she walked in.

"Oh no," she muttered and walked up to House.

"I didn't ask for another duckling, or assistant, or whatever you want to call her," House said fatly.

"Look, I need someone and you one of the best doctors here; I figured it would be a good learning experience."

"Well, she solved her first case today," House said and Cuddy gave a surprised look, "I think I'm going to have her on the rest of my cases too."

"That's fine, but she needs those hours in," Cuddy said as she put down a folder.

"Well, that's all I wanted," House said as he got up and left Cuddy surprised that there wasn't more yelling.

(House left and talked to Wilson about things and a few hours later…)

"So Clark seems like a nice girl," Chase said to Forman as he helped him with lab work, testing for possible infections.

"Yeah, but Cameron didn't seem to like her that much," Forman shot back.

"Well, I was just thinking if Cameron isn't going to pay any interest in me then maybe I should try with Clark, she is really nice," Chase repeated.

"That would definitely throw Cameron threw the roof. She would either get extremely angry or confess her love for you," Forman explain with a smile.

"Really?" Chase asked starting to get an idea.

"Cameron still thinks she has you tied around her finger. With Clark being a threat to that she would probably fight back for you," Forman answered.

Chase didn't say anything after that. He knew what he wanted to do. For so long he had just wanted Cameron to say I love you to him. He knew she liked him, she just always denied it, but this might be the one way for Cameron to finally confess.

Cameron examined the patient in the clinic while ignoring Clark. She had been in a bad mood from the start of the day and Chase spending more time in the Clinic then usual just made it even worse. She didn't like that someone was threatening her relationship with him, but she wouldn't let that show. She still didn't like Clark though.

"You can't ignore me forever," Clark finally said, "I don't even know what you're mad at me."

"I'm not," Cameron said abruptly as she wrote down a prescription and handed it to the patient.

"Chase told me about you to," she told Cameron.

She was ready to turn around and scream "He did!" but she knew better, "What about us?" she asked instead.

"Just that he wanted to get over you," Clark answered, and then Cameron's pager started to go off. She looked down and a shocked face hit her. She stared at the object for a few more seconds then said, "Come on," without even looking at Clark.

"Who me?" she asked surprised.

"House said he wants you and me up in his office," she said as she started walking out the door.

Clark didn't say anything and just followed. They went up the elevator and down the hall in silence then walked into the room with House, Chase, and Forman all in it.

"Who said you could do all these test?" House asked out ragged.

"I told I thought it was an infection I didn't think it would hurt if I-"

"I didn't give you permission," House interrupted.

Cameron rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Um, so why do you need me?" Clark asked.

"We don't spend all of our time in the clinic so you're going to be going us with our cases for the next two weeks," House explained.

Cameron was about to start to argue but she knew she shouldn't let it show that she cared. It wouldn't be that bad, would it?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day House limped into his office and almost forgot about Clark until he found himself looking at four doctors instead of his normal three. He threw four folders on the table as he walked in and said, "Thirteen-year-old male. He's been fainting and seizing unexpectedly, but then again when do you expect them?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Could be anything, heart failure, nerve damage…," Forman started to list off things.

"Has he been drinking, smoking, drugs?" Chase asked not even bothering with the folder.

"No, he's clean," Cameron answered.

"What about and accidents, surgery, anything that could have messed something up?" Clark asked shifting threw the pages.

"She smashed her head into a wall when she was three-"Cameron answered.

House cut her off, "What did she not see it?"

"She broke her wrist last year," Forman said ignoring House.

"Well, lets get a MRI, and X-Ray of her head, maybe something didn't heal right," Clark suggested.

"Go do your normal fun tests," House ordered then turned to his bored and started to write down some things.

"Let's get a MRI first," Forman said, "It's probably neurological, and Cameron, why don't you get a better history from the parents, we might be missing something."

"Why do I have to get the history?" Cameron shot back defensively.

"Because, you're more of a people person," Forman explained confused by her reaction, "Do you feel okay?" he added.

"Fine," Cameron said taking a deep breath.

--------------------------------------------During the MRI-----------------------------------------

"I'm really not seeing anything," Forman starting at the monitor.

"Wait, there looks like there's some dead tissue over there," Clark said point to the screen.

"Why has Cameron been acting so strange?" Chase asked as he chewed on the tip of a pencil.

"She'll be fine," Forman said with no interest, I'm going to get these to House he said, then got up and left with the MRI scans in his hands.

Chase shrugged and headed out the door to follow Forman, but at a slow pace.

"Do you think Cameron feels threatened by you?" he asked Clark.

"I think you want her to," she answered.

"No I don't," Chase shot back quickly.

Clark smiled, "You don't have to lie, I understand. I'm not sure if making her jealous is the way to go though."

"I can't get over her, no mater how hard I try," Chase said realizing he was confessing his feelings, which he had never done before.

"Well, talking to her obviously doesn't help," Clark added.

"I'm not sure what to do, I think she's just afraid of commitment," Chase told her.

"I doubt that, I think she's more afraid of her feelings, and when someone gets jealous, they can't hide from their feelings, they all just come out because they can't stand it anymore," Clark explained.

"So you do think I should make her jealous?" Chase asked.

"I think you should do what ever your heart desires," she answered and opened the door to walk into their office.

"His brain cells are dying," Forman said to Cameron who was back from the patient's room and was sitting down listening to House and Forman.

"But, why? It sounds like Lupus, but in just the brain?" Cameron asked not even looking at the two who walked in.

"We need to biopsy the tissue, that might give us an answer if its infection," Forman said.

"That's way too dangerous," Cameron corrected.

"But, it's our best bet," Forman fought back.

"Let's have the brain surgeon take care of this one," House said then popped a pill into his mouth and walked towards the door, "Would you like to enjoy clinic hours with me or brain surgery with them?" he asked Clark before walking out the door.

"I should probably get those hours in," Clark answered and got up to leave. She more just wanted Chase and Cameron to do something with out her there; she knew they should probably work things out. But, leaving them alone was a bad idea…


	4. Chapter 4

**Before you start reading this I want to give special thanks to Bec0512 because she gave me my first review, thanks!**

Chase and Cameron hadn't said a word the whole way down to the operating room. They scrubbed up and finally were about to start. Chase was fine with out talking because he didn't know what to say, while Cameron wanted to talk. No, not talk, she wanted to scream Chase was making her so mad. One side of her wanted to kill Chase, while the other wanted to shout "I love you!" and wrap her arms around him, but she knew this couldn't happen. So, of course, she went with the bad choice.

Forman picked up the drill when Cameron looked at Chase and said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Chase asked playing dumb and kept starting at Forman, avoiding Cameron's eyes.

"You know what," Cameron said throwing her arms down from the crossed position over her chest.

Forman turned the drill on and off to test it.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Chase told her turning to face her.

Forman was just about to put the drill in place...

"Your just trying to piss me off!" Cameron shouted taking a step forward at Chase and bumped Forman. If it was another second later, the patient would have had a head injury, but Chase stood his ground and just kept staring at Cameron with a blank face.

Forman took a deep breath and turned around, "Out," he said calmly. Cameron gave him a confused look. "Out!" he shouted. Cameron stormed out of the room then Forman looked at Chase, "You go fix this," he order. Chase left obediently while rolling his eyes.

Chase walked out, but didn't find Cameron in the changing room, so he continued and found her outside of the operating room sitting in a chair with her head in her hands, and all of her clothes, even her gloves, still on from the surgery.

"Cam," he said as he sat down next to her, "If you have a problem with me spending time with Clark, then just tell me." He sounded sincere when he said this, but he was giving her the chance to confess right now, to finally say, "yes I care, and I love you." I love you; that's all he wanted to here.

Cameron thought for a second then looked up at Chase, her eyes were red and wet, but it didn't seem as if she was crying hard, "I don't know what got into me, I'm sorry," then she got up and left.

Chase was disappointed in her response, but wasn't about to give up that easily.


	5. Chapter 5

After the ordeal in the operating room, Chase got changed and headed right to the clinic. He found Clark and House in exam room 4, House was of course having Clark do all the work while he sat back playing his PSP. When Chase walked in House didn't look up but asked, "The surgery shouldn't be over yet, what happened.?"

"Uh, nothing I just...," Chase stuttered and House walked out of the room without another word.

"What's wrong?" Clark said as she handed a prescription to the patient that House had signed, and then he left.

"Cameron went off on me, and when I tried to talk to her, she made it seem like nothing happened," he told her.

"Well, maybe she really doesn't have feelings for you," Clark suggested and sat on a stool.

"No, she likes me," Chase said confidently.

"Well, maybe you should try harder. I mean all she knows is that we spend time together, but she's never with us," Clark explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you need to flirt in front of her," she answered.

"I don't want to hurt her," Chase said.

"I didn't say make out with me," Clark said with a grin, "Just make it seem like were having a good time, like you guys use to. Then, she'll want it back, she'll want _you_ back."

"How do you know this will work?" Chase asked, liking the idea.

"I've had my practice," she told him then walked out of the door with Chase behind her.

The two went to the office and they could hear House screaming from the hall way.

"I told all three of you to be in there!" he shouted, Cameron looked like she was about to be in tears when the entered the room. House gave Chase a glare and then continued, "I don't care what's going on in between you, but DO NOT bring it into this building," he ordered then walked out of the room. Forman must have been in the lab, because he wasn't there and he shouldn't have still been in surgery. Cameron sat up and whipped her eyes then gathered her papers and went for the door. Chase grabbed her arm to try to stop and talk to her, but she brushed him off and just kept walking.

"Maybe, you should just talk to her," Clark said.

"Yeah, if she'll let me," Chase said shaking his head, not knowing what to do.

"Well, go after her then,"Clark said gesturing to the door.

Chase took a deep breath then walked out and saw Cameron walking to the lab. He ran after her then took her wrist again, "Cameron, wait."

"Wait for what?" she asked tears pouring down her face again.

Chase was about to say something but he stopped him self and just stared at Cameron for what seemed like the longest time, "You really don't like me do you?" he asked. He just wanted a straight answer.

Cameron turned her face quickly after he asked he and she started to walk off. Chased sighed and turned to face Clark.

"So what does that mean?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered honestly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chase and Clark went back to the office and made some coffee, they were silent the whole time and just sat there thinking.

"Maybe I should just stop trying," Chase finally said, "I mean you could have been right, she could not like me. Maybe I was just another one of those guys."

"Girls don't cry over "just another one of those guys," Clark told him.

"Well, I'm sick of this," he confessed.

"You just need to show her you won't give up and that you care," Clark said.

"What happened to the flirting idea?" Chase asked looking over at her.

"Well, that was before I knew how upset she would get," she answered, "When she realizes you're not going to let her be she's gonna know that you're the one, and not just a normal guy."

"Okay, that just sounds like a stalker," Chase said.

Clark smiled, "You need to talk to her. Don't even ask her how she feels, just tell her how you feel, then after if she has something to say then okay let her talk."

"I've tried telling her how I've felt, that's how I lost her," Chase said.

"Then just go comfort her, I swear your so hard to please. I mean she must feel like there's no one there for her, maybe she just needs someone right now," Clark suggested and stood up, "I'll be in the Clinic if you need me, probably with Forman, he hasn't gone down there yet today." Then, she left leaving Chase to his thoughts. Girls are too complicated, was all he could think of then got up and walked to the lab, it was time to face Cameron, again…

He opened the door to see Cameron peering threw a microscope. He opened his mouth to start his speech but was stopped before he even started.

"I don't want to talk to you," Cameron told him.

"Well, I want to talk to you," he said and walked up next to her.

"About what? There's nothing to say," she shot back still avoiding looking at him.

"Why are you so afraid to like me?" he asked realizing he was doing what he planned not to do.

Cameron sighed and looked up, "It's not you. I don't want to be in a serious relationship, and that's all you want."

"No, it's not," Chase said, "I just want you, I want to know your mine and I want your trust and commitment, and…." He took a second then finished his sentence, "and love."

"I don't want to commit to anyone," she said standing.

"Then, don't. Just stop pushing me away and making it seem like you don't have feelings for me. I'm not asking you to marry me," he fought back.

"But, dating leads to mirage, and I just can't have that," she told him.

"I'm not ready to get married, nor do I plan on it in the future," Chase said with a smile.

She sighed again, "I don't want to get hurt."

"I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you," Chase said.

Cameron looked down, she didn't know what she wanted or what to say, and then she looked back up at Chase and said, "I love you."

I love you. Those three words had more meaning then anything he had ever heard. That's all he wanted her to say was I love you, but with meaning. He could tell she wasn't lying. He pulled her close to him and kissed her, she had finally confessed.

**Well, I know that was kind of a cheesy ending, and it was a short book, but I'm proud of it and tell me what you think of it, I really just want to make my readers happy! ******** thanks for reading!**


End file.
